Please Don't Cry
by xoAlmostFamous
Summary: It wasn't like she had right to be mad at him. LillyOliver. Merry Christmas Katie!


**Please Don't Cry  
**

**Authored by: xoAlmostFamous**

**A/N: Yay! My Loliver is finally here!! This is Katie's long-awaited Christmas present! MERRY CHRISTMAS KATIE!!!!!! Love you girlie. :)**

**Review please!**

"Lilly! Please come down! I made lasagna!"

"I'm not hungry!"

Lilly Truscott sat on her bed. It seemed as if her entire world was falling apart. Sure, she had Miley to talk to, but she wouldn't understand the kind of hurt Lilly was going through.

Unbeknownst to him, Lilly had seen Oliver with another girl. Actually, she had seen Oliver kissing another girl. She felt her heart literally break in two.

Lilly really had no right to be angry with Oliver. It's not like they were dating. It had never been anything like that.. It was those little things that led her on. Like how he always opened the door for her. Or how he played with her hair while their science teacher rambled on about global warming. Whatever the reason, Oliver gave her butterflies. And honestly, she just wanted them to go away.

As she lay on her bed face down, crying tears into her pillow, she heard the door creep open slightly. Assuming it was her mother, she muttered "Go away" into her pillow. "I'm not so sure I want to do that." A male voice responded to Lilly. But it wasn't just any voice. It was Oliver's.

"What are you doing here, Oken?" Her voice dripped with anger and hurt. "I heard you were upset," he walked over and sat on her bed, "So I came here to cheer you up."

_He is so oblivious, _Lilly thought to herself. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked her. She inhaled sharply as he began to play with her hair. _This is so not the time_, she thought again. "Er- it's stupid. I shouldn't be upset." Oliver looked doubtingly at her. "If it's enough to make you cry, it's not stupid to me."

A slight smile tugged on her lips. He was so sweet. She just wished it wasn't **him **she was upset over. "Well, it's about a boy."

Oliver abruptly stopped playing with her hair and put his arm around her comfortingly. "A boy, huh? Do tell." She let out a giggle. She knew Oliver liked it when she smiled.

"Well, I like this boy. And I thought this by liked me back. I saw this boy kissing another girl today and," she paused to look at Oliver who was listening intently, "I'm heartbroken. It sounds cheesy, but-" Oliver cut her off. "Who is this jerk? I swear I'll beat the snot out of him, Lilly." 

She felt her heart sink even more at his response. It was ironic, really. "What do you think of that cheerleader, Katie?" She asked him hastily. Katie was the girl she saw Oliver with. He rubbed the back of his neck. "She's pretty. Why?" Lilly clenched her fits in anger. "Yeah. I assumed that considering your tongue was shoved down her throat today."

Oliver froze. "You saw that?" His eyes were wide with shock. "Y-yeah. Lilly fidgeted with her fingers. "Lilly, am I the guy you've been crying over?" She couldn't control herself any longer. Fresh, hot tears spilled down her face. "Yes." She answered, her voice muffled with sobs.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry. It's not like that." She snapped her head back to look at him. "So she was just that itch you needed to scratch?"

Oliver threw his head in his hands out of frustration. "No! She was upset and I was trying to make her feel better, and the next thing I knew, she kissed me. It only lasted a couple seconds. I didn't want it to happen. She's pretty Lilly, but she's no you."

She stared at him. The story was ridiculous, but she knew he was telling the truth. "Really?"

A small smile crept onto his lips. "Yes. So please, baby, please don't cry anymore." Lilly's tears stopped after she heard what he called her.

"I like you Oliver. A lot." He pulled her into his arms and placed kisses along her jawline. "I like you, Lilly. A lot."  
**A/N: Ah, yes. Fluffy goodness. Please review. And Katie, you kissed Mitchel Musso! Haha. Hope you guys liked it! Feedback would be lovely:)**


End file.
